Naruto: Greatest Mistake Final Hope
by crasyrt
Summary: A final battle, a Terrible choice and one chance to fix it. Time Travel Fic Young Naruto X Young Hinata Old Naruto X TBD
1. Chapter 1

Greatest mistake Final Hope Chapter 1 Storm Before The Calm

A/NOK so I have writers block for all my other storys and this idea keeps festering in my mind so i have to wright it i will hopefully finish this story but i cant promise routine updates with school and work i wont get much time to wright but without further ado on with the story!

All of the rookie 12 stood in the charred remains of there once glorious home. 1 on 11 Sasuke Uchiah stood proud the same arrogant smirk that he had before he sent his army of shadow shinobie to decimate the village and all those who called it home, standing ahead of the other 10 was the leafs number one knuckle head ninja Naruto Namikaze, the toad sage, nine tails jinchuriki, son of the yellow flash and now the Fainaru hokage.

A small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips. "What do you think you can do against me? You are weak all of you pathetic wannabe ninja, you couldn't even protect one village and now its remains shall be a reminder to the 4 other kage, none can stand against the hidden shadow village or the shinohkage!"

At this point Naruto had heard enough he shot forward and gave Sasuke a right hook to the face sending him flying, kicking up dirt as he went. Naruto then proceeded to activate his tailed beast mode, first he started to glow then his signature trench coat formed making him seem like a bright yellow version of his father. "Iv had enough of you Sasuke! I tried to treat you like a brother! I tried to save you from this darkness that has engulfed you! But no you had to destroy the village! You had to kill every one! And you had to tarnish your brothers memory with this damned crusade!" Naruto had tears running down his face as he thought of the man he once considered a friend, he was finally realising the boy he considered a brother died that day in the forest of death, he died the minute Orochimaru pierced his skin with his fangs.

Sasuke staggered to his feat a shadow over his eyes as he spoke the words "Don't you dare speak of my brother like you knew him, you are the leader of the village that caused his death, that ordered the destruction of my clan. Now enough words lets end this!" he charged at Naruto a chidori engulfing his hand as Naruto charged a miniature beast bomb.

"_**Runt remember you can only control half of my current power, if you go berserk not even I could get you back under control until you exhaust our chakra." The grouchy voice of Kurama echoed in Naruto's head as he started taking power from the almost infinite pool that was the great nine tails. "I know fox face I got it, if I don't get angry I wont kill every one." the only reply he got was a grunt from the mighty fox.**_ The chidori and beat bomb connected as Naruto dashed towards Sasuke using chakra to boost his speed.

The two continued to clash and the remaining members of the rookie nine stood in a of the 2 strongest ninja to of ever walked the earth clashing in front of them, they all remembered a time when the two where rivals but at the same time friends and it made them relies how much they had changed Sakura was no longer a fan-girl instead she was a powerful medical ninja, Chogi although he retained his chubby appearance had grown to be one of the strongest ninjas the knew, Shikamaru had stepped it up after the 4th great shinobi war he no longer complained about things being to bothersome or tiring, Ino had become there greatest infiltrator thanks to her family jitsu and had helped to bring the akuski to there knees towards the end of the war, rock lee had... well he was still the same just a little stronger, Neji was no longer arrogant and appreciated the strength people gain through training and will power, ten ten was no longer stuck to long range or weapon based combat she was now extremely proficient with Lee's style of fighting, Shino.. OK Shino had not changed at all, Kiba had perfected the art of fighting side by side with animals and had even taught Naruto how to do the same with fox's, and Hinata well Hinata had finally become more confident after Naruto had proposed to her, she was now one of the strongest konoichi in all the elemental nations.

There attention was returned to the fight as both men once more charged there strongest attacks and began to charge at each other, the rasenshurikan vs the amaterasu chidori (fusing the powers of both into a powerful attack) the light show released by the collision blinded all within the vicinity, by the time Naruto recovered Sasuke was already charging at him with another chidori, Naruto knew in this form he could survive a hit like that but it would cause an injury he would be stuck with forever and he realised he didn't have enough time to get out of the way that was when he realised Susuke wasn't aiming at him. Naruto's eyes expanded as he saw who Sasuke's intended target was, none of the others had recovered from the blinding light so Hinata didn't see she was in danger until Sasuke's hand pierced her heart and everything started to dim, she could hear Naruto's yelling but couldn't reply, It hurt to stay awake and the last of her breath left her as she felt Naruto embrace her for one final time.

Naruto doped to is knees cradling Hinata's cold body in his arms a tears ran down his face nothing mattered any more she was gone, his light in the dark the fist to notice him and his beacon of hope all extinguished along with there unborn child, he could hear Sasuke gloating behind him but he didn't care the others tried to stop Suzuki from attacking Naruto and as Naruto heard the chirping of thousands of birds he let into his anger letting into his hatred he didn't care any more as long as that bastard suffered. He got up leaving Hinatas body on the ground and slowly turned to face Sasuke, the others getting away from what they where sure was going to be a devastating battle, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that they where pitch black but he didn't care this was Naruto the pathetic loser who he would now kill.

"now do you see who it feels to have what you love mu-" he was cut of as nine blood red tails erupted from Naruto as his skin started to peal of leaving behind the red and black demon the boy had become, Naruto shot forward garbing Sasuke by the face and shoving him into the ground the miles surrounding Naruto became a crater as he continued to smash the last Uchiah into the ground again and again not caring for anything else not even noticing that his loved ones where getting caught in the cross fire, with each pound into the ground another of the rookie 12 was killed and the whole time the real Naruto was trapped in his mind with the fox forced to watch what his anger was doing unable to stop it and he wept for those he had lost.

"_**brat we can use that jitsu. We can go back and stop all of this, once you have control we can leave and prevent this future!"**_ Naruto understood he could go back and change everything, the Uchiah massacrer, the death of Nejis father, Garas mistreatment, the formation of the acutski, Haku and Zabuzas deaths, Sasukes betrayal and Jiraiya's death. But he also realised he could never be with Hinata, he had gone over it with Kurama and only he could go back and he would be in his current body, he could watch her grow up and become a fine konoichi but he could never be with her the way he was before this battle.

Naruto awoke in the middle of the giant crater what remained of his friends where littered around him, he couldn't bring himself to look, he had caused this, he had killed his friends and he was going to change everything. He started making the hand signs Kurama did the rest. A bright light engulfed him and he was gone.

A/N Thanks for reading and please Review they will encourage me to not only improve but wright more as well. And thanks to adango714 for catching all those miss spells... how could i miss spell Sasukes name every time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long but i had family round one weak, then i had comic con last Saturday and then i played smite for a few days and this chapter was just emotionally painful to write! any way thanks again to adango714 for catching all my mistakes in the last chapter,and thank you to all the others that reviewed this fic, i now have a beta so hopefully there are not as many errors as there where before, any who on with the story!

A blinding flash of orange light and Naruto opens his eyes to the star covered sky, he looked around and knew where he was, he stood atop the hokage monument as he had done many times in the past but something was different... Tsunades head was gone! But how far back had he gone? One thing told him the answer, just outside the walls of the village the mighty fox demon Kurama was snarling its 9 tails lashing out at anything within distance, even from where Naruto stood he could see the terrified ninjas, some where running others either brave, stupid or arrogant where facing the beast.

Yes was the only word going through Naruto's mind he had gone back far enough to change so much and he would save as many people as he could. That was when it happened, the toad chief Gumabanta appeared in mid air and dive bombed the great fox before said fox disappeared in what was an all to familiar lash of yellow light for Naruto.

Before Naruto could dash of to the clearing he knew his father had taken the fox a man in a spiral mask appeared seemingly out of breath. It took the man a few seconds to gain his barrings again before he noticed Naruto "What I thought you went to fight the fox!" Naruto was fuming Madera Uchiha had just appeared before him, now was his chance to change everything he shouldn't have told Obito his plans yet so the young Uchiah couldn't take up his mantel it was perfect! _**"No don't kill him, if he dies all of your knowledge will be null and void!" **_Naruto was annoyed by the beasts outburst, they both wanted him dead so why was fox face stopping him!"_you already said that me being here alone already changes things so what's the harm in killing him!" _The fox was amused by the kids ignorance sometimes but now was not the time to be joking around, the fate of the whole world rides on Naruto's shoulders know the fox would make sure that he made the right choices. _**"No I said small things will change, we have only gone back once so most things should be the same! We want to have the future knowledge, as I said time is like a stream it will often try to go back to its original course, kill Madara now and a different villain will rise up, one you don't know inside out!" **_Naruto gave a grunt as response not happy at the fox's logic but understood none the less, besides he had more import things to get on with.

Naruto was about to just plain ignore the Uchiah and rush to his fathers aid but the Uchiah had different plans he decided to try and kill Naruto. Madara lunged forward kunai in hand trying to cut Naruto's throat, the hyperactive blond ducked quick enough to avoid any damage even to his hair before jumping above Madara and throwing a three pronged kunai towards the masked man who avoided the sharp object easily, unfortunately for him it happened to be one of his fathers signature kunai and as such Naruto appeared above the masked man rasengan in hand as he drove it into his spine creating a deafening crack as the mans spine was badly injured.

Madara was not happy that was the second time he had fallen for that trick in the last hour, he was staring to get worried this man has proven to be a pain in his ass, being able to actually harm him even with his ethereal ability, it was about time he cut hiss loses before he over extends himself and gets killed, not that a mere man can kill him but the 4th seemed different, more powerful.

Finally the masked man disappeared in a swirl of air leaving Naruto alone on top the monument, a loud roar was heard in the distance and Naruto started to worry , was he to late to save them, had all of his hard work been for nothing? As he rushed towards where he knew the beast would be he heard a scream and tears started to run down his face as he started to fear the worst, he entered the clearing he saw what he had feared the most, he saw himself his seal was glowing and his parents where towering over him talking to him... they had the nine tails claw going straight through them. Naruto could not hold his grief any longer tears started to flow freely down his face as all of his pent up emotion erupted at once, he ran towards the dyeing forms and embraced them as best as he could with a claw sticking out of there guts.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, when Minato woke up this morning he didn't think he would be giving his and his wives life's to seal a demon within there new born child, he also was not expecting to see a clone of himself charge towards him in his final moments and hug him as tears soaked his already bloody coat. Kushina was in a similar state as her idiot husband at this sight but she recovered faster and realised what had happened even though it sounded to absurd in her mind. "N-NnN-Naruto" she was struggling to speak as the life slowly left her but she was determined to at least say goodbye. "y-y-your all gr-grown up, i'm... i'm sorry we coulden-t be there for you." Naruto couldn't take it he finally got to see his mother alive and it was moments before he inevitable death, and to him it was only hours after his wives own death. It was at this point that Minato took over for his wife seeing as though she was on her last legs "Son, i'm sorry that we left you a-alone but we did everything for you, we couldn't s-see you grow up, we whernt able to see your first steps, or hear your f-first words, we couldn't see you I-I-improve or see you fall in love, but know that we tried to give you your best chance." he started to cough up blood as Naruto started to draw back from them wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know dad an I don't blame you for anything not being alone, not the way the villagers treated me or even the fact that I had Kurama sealed in me, all of these things moulded me into the man I am and I wouldn't have my life any other way!" Minato was proud of his son, he had taken everything the world had thrown at him and he had taken in in his stride and changed them to his advantage.

"I'm so proud of you you've become such a strong young man and any father would be proud to have you as there son... but now I have to pass a burden onto you, as you can see me and your mother wont be for much longer so I ask you Naruto can you take my role? Can you take the mantel of Hokage from me and the responsibility of raising a child?" Naruto knowing the end was near couldn't even bring himself to speak at this point so he just nodded "Thank you Naruto i'm going to have to teleport myself underground so no one ever finds my body, but know Naruto I will always love you." With this Naruto's role model and father disappeared in a flash of yellow light as the seal was complete and the last of the nine tails chakra was forced into the body of the infant Naruto, Kushinas body dropped to the ground now devoid of all the life and strength she once possessed. Naruto just dropped to the ground crying over his mothers now cold body. Then he heard a cry and got up walking over to the baby that now held half of the nine tails he notice just how innocent he was, how much he had yet to face, how many horrors he would endure during his life... NO! He would not go though the same torment that Naruto had he would make sure of it.

A/N There you go have some tears, damn this chapter was sad to write i mean how can anyone write scenes like this there just so painful to watch let alone create yourself! any way thanks for reading and please drop a review if you can. Oh and if you have a problem with this fic point out whats wrong don't just say something like "crap"


End file.
